


Intercepted

by bakedgarnet



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Yes again, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Takes place in the scenario that Evelyn happens to follow Elastigirl before she can make it to the video room and figure out that the Screenslaver is still out there. Tension built up from their time working together finally comes to a head.





	Intercepted

Helen escaped the cocktail party with surprisingly little distraction.

 

The Screenslaver’s mask was heavier in her hands than she expected it to be, and she stared down at it pensively as she took brisk steps toward the hallway that would lead to the monitoring room.

 

She just needed somewhere to arrange her racing thoughts coherently, unable to get a moment of quiet for her brain to simply take several steps down one path, let alone multiple.

 

The hall was empty and jarringly quiet compared to the party, only the faint sound of muffled techno music coming from beneath the door she had just left out of. She felt like she could finally take a break from shaking hands and smiling into the faces of strangers who knew her only by her heroism.

 

She did love saving people, but the interactions afterward were starting to take a toll on her. There had really only been one person during this entire ordeal who had stimulated her with conversation and snippets of shared ideas, for they were almost perpetually interrupted, that went beyond herself and her mask. One person who she couldn’t find as she glanced out over the faces in that room.

 

She felt the exhaustion settling in her limbs as she allowed her tensed body to relax, and her steps slowed significantly, taking her time in trying to figure out which room held all of the monitors and video equipment. The unmistakable sound of that same door opening and closing again, techno music immediately getting louder before falling back into a soft hum of background noise, made her turn around with a pinched brow of confusion.

 

Her expression softened when she saw Evelyn’s made-up face, those full dark red lips curved dangerously into a familiar smile.

 

“This party sucks, huh?” She asked, those blue eyes gentle in color but sharp with the way that they dragged up Helen’s body shamelessly.

 

She felt her neck and face warm as she twisted the mask between her gloved fingers.

 

She had been looking for Evelyn, actually, before Voyd had caught her up in a question that she couldn’t even remember the context of and she’d spotted something in the visual of the Screenslaver that made something in her gut go off with alarm bells.

 

“Where were you in there?” Helen asked, opting out of directly insulting the lovely gesture of a party thrown in her honor. She was almost positive that Evelyn wouldn’t care, but it was the principle of the thing. Mostly for Winston, if anyone, even if he wasn’t around to hear her.

 

“You know I don’t like crowds. I was at the bar, where else?” Evelyn took several slow steps toward her, heels clicking tauntingly against the tiled floor until she was a foot away from her. Helen felt the electricity that always zinged when Evelyn was sharing the same air as she was, somehow even more clearly than usual.

 

Her energy was different tonight, as though the abundance of people and loudness of the music had set her on edge, and she was looking for someone to pull her back onto solid ground before she tipped over. She was fixated on Helen in a way that made her throat dry, analyzing her every blink and twitch of breath until Helen was merely a series of numbers and shapes beneath her gaze.

 

It was intoxicating to be on the receiving end of such attention.

 

This same tension had been dancing between them for weeks now, pushing them together before gently pulling them apart— like the tide to the shore. Helen supposed it was her turn to push forward, seeing as though Evelyn was liable to stand there and analyze the best way to proceed for at least another thirty seconds.

 

“If you were all the way at the bar, how’d you know I was out here?”

 

Evelyn didn’t seem surprised by the question, likely having factored it in during one of the thousands of scenarios she liked to allow her mind to cover at a moment’s notice. Ever prepared.

 

“I was watching you.”

 

The way that she said it, so nonchalantly, as if the answer should have always been so obvious that she may as well have said, _God, Elastigirl, of course I was watching you. You’re the only one worth paying attention to._

 

Helen guiltily indulged herself in thoughts like that on a regular basis, but the way that Evelyn’s eyes gripped her now, it was less of an indulgence and more of genuine observation. She swallowed heavily, clearing her throat of where it had seemed to grow tight with nerves. She was beginning to forget what she had come out there for.

 

“So, you watched all of those different people hold me hostage in _awful_ small-talk and didn’t swoop in to save me once?” She laughed a bit, feeling her shoulders loosen even with the way that Evelyn made her entire body alert.

 

“Last I checked, heroes didn’t need saving,” Evelyn chuckled, the smell of bitter red wine washing over Helen’s face. It was a scent so firmly associated with Evelyn that she came to expect it every time that they spoke.

 

“Not from the big bad guys, maybe not,” Helen conceded, holding up the Screenslaver’s mask for emphasis, “but sometimes from social interaction with the groupies. I forgot how overbearing this could get,” she frowned down at the mask now held between both hands.

 

She was supposed to be looking for _something_ , but now the ominous feeling she had gotten staring into the eyes of the still-framed Screenslaver on screen inside of that party was replaced by butterflies that wouldn’t leave her alone.

 

“Do you think I’m any better with people? We would’ve both gone down in there, and then who would have swooped in to catch you right as you left? We’d both still be in there, and I’d be four glasses of wine drunker because small talk makes me want to put my head through a brick wall.” Evelyn’s hand had ended on her cocked hip, the deep burgundy of her nails contrasting sharply against the white part of her dress. Her eyes were leveled with Helen’s when she dropped her head to the side and used her other hand to emphasize her words.

 

Helen absently thought that she looked like someone had cut only half of her strings. Most of her body tended to remain upright, but the rest of her had a knack for suddenly seeming as if the weight of keeping them up was too much for her tired muscles. Her eyelids included.

 

“You’ve thought a lot about it, haven’t you?” Helen asked, finally, feeling trapped beneath her gaze.

 

“I think a lot about you,” Evelyn mentioned boldly, though her tone was casual enough that she could have said anything else. Helen froze, breath catching as something charged surged through the air despite Evelyn’s apparent lack of concern for the words dripping from her painted lips.

 

Though, her next words made her demeanor less enigmatic.

 

“What’s the best route for you to take when you’re in the field, what hotels to shuffle you between so that no one figures out where you’re staying, what spin the media is going to take on, well, _everything_ that you do, where the best locations are for you to be in the right place at the right time to save the day with as little surprise and as much preparedness as possible—“ Evelyn glanced at her from where her eyes had begun roving the ceiling, silently asking if she should continue. At Helen’s stunned silence, she said, “Studying interviewer’s past questions to several different kinds of guests and calculating which ones have the highest percent chance of being thrown at you, and then making sure that you’re prepped for them…” Evelyn finally took a deep breath, dragging both hands until they clasped behind her back and she suddenly stood up straight before leveling that heavy eyed gaze at her again.

 

“I’m constantly thinking about you, Elastigirl. Gotta make sure our star can shine as brightly as she can without any of the bullshit distracting the people from the show.”

 

Helen’s limbs went weak with that, and she dropped her arms down to her sides. The Screenslaver mask hung off of only two fingers as she fought the urge to take another step toward Evelyn’s self-assured body.

 

“I thought most of those things were all Winston,” Helen whispered. She didn’t know why she felt the need to lower her voice. Even with all of the empty space in the hall, she felt as though a bubble of air only existed around the two of them.

 

“Didn’t I tell you I’m genius behind the genius?” Evelyn grinned, flashing those white teeth between two full, red lips. She took another bold step forward until she was nearly sharing breaths with Helen, her heels finally placing them at the same height.

 

Helen wanted to step outside of her body to grip her own arm and yank herself away after she felt her eyes immediately drop to Evelyn’s mouth.

 

She couldn’t possibly—

 

“I’m a few other things as well, one of them being curious as to where you were headed just now?”

 

Helen took a breath, searching her mind as she inhaled for even an _inkling_ of what it had been that she was about to do before Evelyn intercepted her.

 

“I—“ she cleared her throat and blinked several times to try and find an answer to her simple question.

 

With a nervous laugh, she ultimately shrugged one shoulder upward and said, “You know, I don’t remember.”

 

Evelyn hummed, “What a shame.”

 

Her fingers found their way to Helen’s jaw, trailing down until they brushed the side of her neck. Evelyn had never been so blatantly forward before, but through all of the tiptoeing around each other that had been happening for weeks, the gesture didn’t feel out of place.

 

Everything unfolding before her seemed to be doing so in accordance with whatever plan fate had held for them since their very first encounter.

 

Helen shivered, feeling jitteriness take residence within her bones at both Evelyn’s intoxicating proximity and gently caressing fingers. Her touch was not explicitly sexual by itself, but paired with those lowered eyelids and parted lips, Helen felt her next breath come out in a shudder that surely exposed her internal reaction.

 

“You’re on edge, Elastigirl. What’s got you so nervous?”

 

Evelyn’s wine scented breath mingled with her own, which surely smelled of her two glasses of champagne that still managed to make her a bit floaty. Her tolerance was not anywhere near what it used to be in her younger, springier days of events like these.

 

“You know what you’re doing,” Helen murmured in that bubble of near-silence around them. Evelyn was perfectly put together, movements controlled and her gaze steady. Helen was on the precipice of doing something that she knew she could never take back, and the scariest thing about it all was how unconcerned she was, in that moment, about falling into the abyss of Evelyn Deavor.

 

“Then so do you. So, I’ll ask one more question. May we continue this conversation in private?”

 

The question was whispered like the confession of a sin in her ear, and Helen closed her eyes tightly because she was about to be the last one with the power to grant her penance.

 

Helen’s fingers gripped the mask into them, bunching the material up in her fists as she betrayed more than just herself and said, “Yes.”

 

When she opened her eyes again, Evelyn was leading her to the door right across from the one they had both exited, tapping her thumb against a keypad scanner beside it and making the loud click of the door unlocking snap through the quiet hallway.

 

This space looked created for boardroom meetings, one massive space on the wall for a projector screen to be pulled down, a podium off to the side, and a massive wooden oval table that took of majority of the space in the room. Nearly twenty office chairs sat around it, with one clearly made for the boss at the head.

 

Helen tried to take in her surroundings, the off-white walls, the deep blue carpet that was surprisingly plush for a place of business—

 

But then Evelyn had her backed against the wall beside the self-locking door, and every single thought in Helen’s mind aside from every little thing about Evelyn was out of the window. Her expensive-smelling perfume, her calm breaths against her ear, the thigh shoved between her legs— she was enraptured by all of it. Entirely overwhelmed by this woman pressed against her until the mask in her hand slipped from her fingers so that she could grip onto Evelyn’s biceps that bracketed around her.

 

“Are you sure we can do this in he—“ Helen was silenced by those deep red lips pressing to her throat, whatever she was about to ask forcibly morphed into a gust of air that hitched in her chest before falling from her lips raggedly.

 

“Let me worry about everything. You just relax,” Evelyn murmured against her neck, surely leaving red marks of lipstick down to her the top of her supersuit. Those hands against the wall at her sides were on her then, slipping around the back and finding the tiny zipper that led down to her hips as easily as if she had always known exactly where it would be.

 

Within moments of Evelyn following the suit as it was peeled from Helen’s neck to her upper thighs, those smears of lipstick grew fainter and fainter as she made her way down her shuddering abdomen. Helen pressed her head back against the wall, slightly afraid to grab onto Evelyn as she descended for fear that she might recoil, or worse, stop.

 

Something about winding her hand into Evelyn’s hair as she pressed her mouth insistently against her skin seemed like crossing a line somehow.

 

Ironic thing to be concerned about, considering what they were doing, she knew.

 

So, she kept them clenched at her sides.

 

It took only a handful of painfully dragged out moments until the suit was around the tops of her boots, hanging limply over them while Evelyn easily spread her legs apart, but didn’t move an inch toward her. Instead, she methodically gripped the back of her boot with one hand and the top of it with another and slipped it from her foot before repeating the action with the other.

 

By the time Helen pulled herself together enough to look back down, Evelyn was kneeling in her dress and heels, staring up at her with a lazy half smile and hooded blue eyes made darker by the dimmed lighting of the room. There was a feline air to her that set Helen’s natural instincts toward danger on edge, but it aroused her rather than making her shy away.

 

Helen was completely bare all the way to her feet. Everything except for her mask.

 

Evelyn seemed to have been patiently waiting for her attention before she moved again because as soon as they made eye contact, she lifted Helen’s thigh slowly to rest the inside of her knee over her shoulder.

 

“Remember to breathe,” Evelyn chuckled lowly, still staring deeply into her eyes, and Helen realized she hadn’t taken a breath in quite some time.

 

She sucked in air that only rushed right back out through her lips in a quiet whimper as Evelyn’s lips grazed the inside of her thigh. Every brush of her lips seemed to be searching for a reaction, if the way that those calculating blue eyes never left Helen’s face was any indication. Helen wanted to look away, but she was so arrested by her hypnotic observance that she lost herself there.

 

She could feel a light sweat break out across her neck and forehead as her brow pinched in anticipation. Evelyn’s curious mouth licked a damp path from the inside of her knee to the crease of her inner thigh, and Helen released a stifled moan that came out as nothing but a breathy sounding, “ _Oh.”_

 

Instead of continuing to where Helen was beginning to feel an unmistakable pulsing, Evelyn rose to her feet, staring deeply into her eyes. The warm air of the slightly stuffy room did not do the way that Helen was steadily overheating any favors. Evelyn’s lips were close enough to lean forward and touch, but she stopped herself. She couldn’t be the first to initiate a kiss. She was ultimately following Evelyn’s lead, and that was taking her away from Helen in one half step backward as she raked her gaze up and down her body appreciatively.

 

“You really are magnificent. My brother was right, though I’ll admit he meant it in a very different way. He meant your heroism, your poise, your family… and I agree with it all, don’t get me wrong, but I mean _you_. And you… are a work of art,” she hummed with a pleased smile on her slightly smeared lips.

 

Helen blushed profusely at the praise, and realized that she was biting her lower lip as soon as her teeth tightened too roughly on it to be comfortable.

 

At the mention of her family, though, guilt tugged deep at the pit of her stomach until it warred for space with the tightening of arousal.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t—”

 

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow, something sinister behind her eyes that dared her to finish that sentence, as if she had no qualms about agreeing with her immediately. As if she also knew that, ultimately, _Elastigirl_ would still end up beneath her mouth.

 

Around her fingers.

 

Helen shuddered at the thought.

 

“Maybe we shouldn't what?” Evelyn taunted. Helen swallowed down the back end of that sentence and shook her head twice.

 

“Nothing,” she breathed.

 

Evelyn nodded like that’s the only answer she had ever expected to hear and took that half step back up to her, one finger drawing idle shapes that felt suspiciously deliberate up her torso and around her side. Helen shivered, stomach twitching at the feather light touches, and Evelyn’s eyes continued to study her every detail as if she were an equation she had figured out twelve different times, trying confidently for a thirteenth just because she could.

 

Her finger stopped on the underside of one breast, dragging her nail up until it scraped lightly over her nipple. Helen bit her hitch of breath back, causing a slight heave of her chest that Evelyn smirked at. Her nail scraped over it again before her thumb and index finger began to roll it back and forth, slow, yet rough.

 

Every tweak made Helen press the back of her head further back against the wall, her eyes squeezing shut until she felt Evelyn’s other hand gripping her jaw sharply. Her nails nipped into her cheeks, and Helen couldn’t help the way that her aggression made her thighs squeeze together.

 

“Look at me,” she demanded, and Helen wrenched her eyes open. She was only slightly startled to see that those piercing eyes were right in front of her own, Evelyn’s lips a hair's breadth away from her own. That firm hand slid down her jaw until it gripped her tightly around the throat, a sickeningly content smile on her face as she did so.

 

Helen whimpered beneath her, those same instincts that should have made her flee earlier coming back full force. The danger made her throat go dry, but all of the moisture had gone directly south. Evelyn’s fingers were warm, if a bit clammy, as if her body was betraying the nervousness that her face lacked.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I watched you stop that runaway train,” she murmured, a small chuckle breathing a burst of that wine flavored air across her face, “It’s when I got to see first hand how skilled you are. How intelligently you work the stage. You stole the show.”

 

As Evelyn spoke, her hand that was tracing around her hardened nipple slipped down her stomach and cupped between her thighs posessively. Helen’s eyes fluttered closed for a split second before snapping back open, remembering that she was supposed to keep them trained on Evelyn.

 

“Did you—” Helen cleared her throat from beneath Evelyn’s hand and tried again, “Did you like how I caught the Screenslaver?”

 

Evelyn brushed her lips teasingly over hers, still not quite kissing her, “You outdid yourself,” she murmured. Her middle finger slipped down her slit until it was drenched in the wetness coating the insides of Helen’s thighs. She had half a mind to be embarrassed about how quickly turned on she was for this forbidden woman, but then Evelyn’s eyes fluttered shut themselves.

 

A quiet groan rumbled at the back of her throat, and she pressed her forehead against Helen’s like she was trying to hold herself together.

 

That finger slipped down to her entrance, seeming to simply marvel at the amount of liquid heat there before dragging it back up to slowly circle her clit.

 

“I don’t think you know what it did to me to stay away from you all this time,” Evelyn admitted, holding her gaze from so close up that Helen couldn’t see anything but endless blue eyes.

 

“I’m very disciplined, Elastigirl, don’t get me wrong, but…” Evelyn sighed through her nose as she began to speed her finger up. Helen tensed, breath rushing out in a near-silent moan as she did.

 

“My imagination is endless. And while you were out fighting crime, I have to admit that my full attention wasn’t on what you were doing. I wouldn’t have let you get hurt, but my mind did wander,” Evelyn confessed breathlessly, slipping her middle finger and index finger down until she just barely entered her.

 

So, she was going to tease. Helen held her breath.

 

“So I know exactly what I’m going to do to you tonight because I’ve played this out in my head hundreds of times since then.”

 

Helen couldn’t help the whimper that left her lips because as Evelyn spoke, she slid those two fingers all the way inside of her. A sharp shot of white-hot pleasure flashed through her body until even her toes curled in anticipation.

 

“And every time that I imagine this, you’re begging for it.” Her raspy voice was losing strength, like the feeling of Helen around her fingers alone was enough to throw her entirely off balance.

 

“So beg me to take you right here. Where if you’re too loud, anybody walking past could hear you. The party’s over in a couple hours, and most of the crowd will start leaving soon so that they’re not the last one’s here. You don’t want them to hear _Elastigirl_ getting fucked,” for emphasis, she curled her fingers forward just once, making Helen’s hips jerk, “through the door, do you?”

 

“Evelyn—” Helen began, barely able to find her breath.

 

“Ah, ah… I didn’t ask for my name. I told you to _beg_.”

 

Helen felt herself flutter around Evelyn’s fingers, anxiously gripping onto them in the hope that they’d move inside of her just a little bit.

 

“Please,” she begged hoarsely, the fingers around her throat paired with her unbelievable arousal making it extremely difficult to form words.

 

“Please, what?” Evelyn asked, her pupils steadily widening the longer that she stared into Helen’s eyes.

 

Helen swallowed with great difficulty, pressing her hips toward Evelyn’s hand with a helplessness that engulfed her.

 

“Please... f—” The word got stuck in her throat, feeling so utterly unnatural that her body physically tried to keep her from saying it. She huffed a breath through her nose and tried again,  “Please fuck me,” she whispered, closing her eyes again as if that would separate her from the vulgarness of what she had just said.

 

“Eyes open,” Evelyn said sharply, moving her fingers from between her legs entirely. Helen tried not to whimper at the loss, but the way that she clenched at empty air was nearly unbearable.

 

“Get specific, Elastigirl. I’ve got all night.”

 

Closed eyes opened once more, and Helen’s lips parted as she tried to take steady breaths through her nose and out through her mouth regardless of the hand around her neck.

 

“Please, I want you to…” She struggled to continue when one of Evelyn’s fingers returned, circling the ring of muscle right outside of her entrance as she jerked her hips forward to plead for more contact. “I want you to use two fingers,” Helen breathed, impossibly turned on by the very things that she hated to say, “To fuck me against the wall… and anywhere else in the room you want.” Helen tacked on that last part as a bold afterthought, fluttering her eyes closed again on accident before making them snap back open.

 

Thankfully Evelyn didn’t know that her eyes had closed because she dropped her forehead down into her shoulder and slid her fingers out slowly, only to slip them back in with an ease borne from the slipperiness between Helen’s pulsing center and her hand. The fingers around Helen’s throat lost their grip a bit, like Evelyn was too distracted to keep both going simultaneously, and the slight loss of control made Helen groan quietly.

 

Evelyn’s fingers pumped in and out of her slowly, but deliberately. Every single thrust was angled in just the right way to make electricity zing through her body, and Helen would have wondered how on earth she was able to learn the ways to turn her into a boneless mess so quickly if her brain weren’t also fried. Her hips pushed forward to match every thrust, and the breaths escaping through her lips grew higher in pitch once Evelyn’s thumb slipped achingly slow up and down her clit.

 

“You sound so pretty for me, I almost _want_ the people outside to hear you. I’m not selfish enough to keep this all to myself,” she murmured against her shoulder, pressing her lips against her collarbone.

 

“Evelyn, don’t…” Helen sighed, voice pitching into a high whimper when Evelyn’s fingers sped up, curling upward to hit that sweetest spot with every thrust inside.

 

“I don’t think you’re in control here,” Evelyn laughed breathlessly, and something about that sentence tickled at the back of Helen’s brain, but she was too focused on the feeling of her thumb rapidly sliding circles down against her clit for the thought to be anything more than a fleeting gust of air.

 

Helen finally brought her hands up to touch the woman in front of her, her nails having been digging deep crescents into the palm of her hands as she restrained herself all this time. She wrapped her arms around Evelyn’s small waist, digging her nails instead into the expensive material of her dress. Through the door, she could hear the increase in volume of music and voices drawing closer before disappearing. People were leaving, and half of the party was lingering right outside of the door as they said their goodbyes. Laughter erupted every few moments, and the thrill of possibly being overheard made Helen clench down onto those wicked fingers even harder.

 

Her body was tensing up, fingers gripping into Evelyn’s dress harshly enough to wrinkle it, and then her hand was gone from between her legs.

 

Helen opened her eyes back up, blearily looking down at where they used to be before travelling up to see Evelyn’s distracted expression.

 

Always thinking, she was.

 

“Come here,” She said hoarsely, clearing her throat in an attempt to regain the strength that her voice had when she first dragged her inside of the room.

 

Evelyn took slow steps in her heels toward the biggest chair at the head of the table, likely trying to avoid stumbling with legs that even Helen could tell were weak.

 

She dropped down into the fluffy cushion of it, and the back of the chair nearly engulfed her small frame. Her head didn’t even show over the back of it.

 

Without a word, she hiked her dress up, and Helen watched in confusion until she tapped the tops of her thighs three times in a signal for her to sit down. Feeling suddenly chilled without the constant pressure of Evelyn against her front, she sat down gingerly and realized that she had hoisted her dress up to avoid Helen making a mess on top of it. The thought of whatever was to come made her breathe outward raggedly in anticipation as her thighs took their places on either side of Evelyn’s legs.

 

“Scoot back for me… right there,” Evelyn guided her until her bare back was pressed entirely against Evelyn’s torso and face, those full lips brushing between her shoulder blades and revealing the hitched breath that she took when her right hand slipped down between Helen’s spread thighs once more.

 

Helen gripped the armrests on either side of the chair for dear life as Evelyn resumed rubbing her clit, but with an urgency that was sudden compared to the slow and deliberate approach she had been taking earlier.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Evelyn whimpered quietly as two fingers slipped back inside of Helen’s wetness, the impossibly soaked sounds that it made now that her legs were spread wide open somehow making Helen feel even hotter than the flushed feeling that had taken over her body at first contact.

 

Hearing Evelyn crack in composure like that made Helen press further back into her so that she could gain enough leverage to lift her hips up into every pump of her hand, her breaths coming out in pants mixed every once in a while with a high-pitched whine.

 

Evelyn pressed a third finger at her entrance, slipping it inside as well with an ease that made her breath shudder against Helen’s back. Her other hand slipped around as well, those additional fingers rubbing haphazardly over her clit with none of the previous attention to detail. Helen was so close she could taste her impending orgasm in the air, coaxing her to tumble into it without restraint.

 

“ _Evelyn_ ,” she moaned quietly, voice cutting off immediately at the feeling of all three fingers curling rapidly upward inside of her, and turning into a whimper so high and sharp she was sure that anyone on the other side of the door could hear her.

 

Evelyn moaned in response against her back, laying open mouthed kisses from spine to shoulder blade as she worked her fingers, that other hand rubbing frantically against her clit as if she were getting herself off. The thought made Helen’s back bow, her head tipping back until it pressed into the back of the seat over Evelyn’s shoulder, and her hips thrusting upward sporadically as tremors rocked through her entire being. Her stomach clenched and unclenched nearly to the same rhythm of how the muscles of her center twitched around Evelyn’s slowed fingers.

 

One of her hands gripping the armrest had quickly shot up to shove her knuckle in her mouth so that her scream didn’t alert everyone in a mile radius, and she finally lowered it back down as her body slumped lifelessly down against Evelyn’s.

 

“You _are_ good,” Evelyn sighed against her back, “every bit as good as I imagined you’d be.”

 

And Helen turned in her lap with a bit of awkward repositioning of her limbs until she was straddling her, but face to face with Evelyn instead.

 

“Can I kiss you?” she asked breathlessly, hovering an inch from her lips.

 

Evelyn smiled a bit, her eyes so lidded that they barely looked open, and instead of answering, she simply pressed her lips, now devoid of lipstick, against Helen’s desperate ones. Every noise of approval was swallowed down by the other, Helen so entirely lost in Evelyn’s embrace that the mask still discarded on the other side of the room was hardly even an afterthought. It was nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Mili (Mililap).


End file.
